


Swish Swish

by soldmysoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoul/pseuds/soldmysoul
Summary: Junkrat’s never celebrated Valentine's Day before. Lúcio is going to fix that.





	Swish Swish

**Author's Note:**

> For MusicalHermit as part of the Worship the Junkers server Valentine's exchange ♡
> 
> I've never written Lúcio much before (let alone Boombox) but I thought some fluff would be cute with these two.

“Knock knock! Ready to go, babe?” Lúcio practically bounces with excitement outside the door to Junkrat’s quarters. When he had mentioned Valentine’s Day to the Junker a few weeks ago, the lanky blond had been more confused than anything. Of course they didn’t celebrate the cutesy romantic day just for couples in the Outback; people were more concerned with simply surviving. 

“Why d’ya need a special day fer that? Can’t people love someone all the time?” His reasoning had made sense, but Lúcio had explained that it’s more a day to splurge and spoil each other than simply showing love. 

Now here they were, on the evening of Valentine’s Day, ready to go on a date to the lovely town near the Watchpoint. Or at least, Lúcio  _ hopes _ Jamie is ready. He knocks again, straightening his tie and smoothing his slacks. “Jamie, c’mon! We’re gonna miss our reservation if-” He’s cut off by the door sliding open as he’s left speechless by the sight before him. 

“Ya, uh, y’okay, froggy?” Jamie looks bashful as Lúcio takes in his appearance, but the face that’s looking down at him barely registers as his eyes wander. 

Jamie is dressed in a three piece suit, clearly tailor made for him considering his height and slender build. It fits him like a glove, accentuating his long limbs and narrow waist. Normally wild blond hair is combed back into a fashionable hairstyle. His rust colored tie is loose around his neck, having apparently been pulled free after it was tied. As if to prove this theory, he reaches up nervously to tug at his collar, flushing deeply. 

“I…  _ wow _ , Jamie,” the DJ says finally. “You look…”   
“I know, I know, I look like a bloody suit… but Hog says this is what folks wear on fancy dates so I figured… I dunno, I could try and at least  _ look _ normal fer once.” He looks at the floor, flesh hand grabbing his prosthetic arm insecurely. Lúcio’s breath catches in his chest. 

“What’re you talking about? You look fantastic, Jamie,” he sighs. “I mean, you look great all the time, honestly. This is just a new look, and I dig it!” He stands on tiptoes and reaches up to cup the other man’s face. “And normal is overrated. You know I love you no matter what, right?” He smiles as Junkrat’s amber eyes light up. 

“Ya do?”

“I do. Now c’mon, let’s go eat.” He leans up enough to press a soft kiss to the corner of Rat’s mouth, making him grin. 

“Oh yeah, I’m starvin’! Where we goin’, anyway?”

“You’ll see,” Lúcio smirks as they head to the garage. Jamie laces the fingers of his left hand with those of the other man’s right as they walk, humming a jaunty tune under his breath. They find the vehicle that Lúcio had requested for the evening with the keys in the cupholder, and he slides into the driver seat as his boyfriend gets in opposite him. Soon they’re flying down the winding road towards the small town at the base of the hill, lights twinkling in the dark. As they pull up to a block of buildings, a valet waiting for them. 

“Good thing we got reservations, eh?” Junkrat grins before he exits the car, noticing the line of couples waiting outside the door. He glances at the sign above the entrance. “Shabu shabu? Wot’s that?” 

Lúcio grabs his hand and pulls him inside. “It’s good, trust me.” A few of the people outside recognize Lúcio and he simply waves politely. Junkrat groans in mock annoyance but his tone changes when they actually walk inside. His eyes widen with interest as he looks around while they’re led to a table. All of the tables, including theirs, are equipped with a gas burner set into the center of the tabletop. A glance at the other diners shows that they were somehow cooking their food at their tables, and Jamie’s excitement grows. Lúcio says a few things to the waiter who then leaves. “You excited?” he grins at his date. 

“O’ course! But… I’m lost.” Junkrat chuckles nervously, tugging at his collar again. It’s warmer in here than he’d anticipated, so he drapes his suit jacket over the back of his chair. As he does, a server brings a large pot of broth to their table, simultaneously turning on the burner beneath it. 

“Shabu shabu is Japanese,” Lúcio explains. “It means ‘swish swish’, because you cook your food in the broth. I’ll show you, don’t worry.” Junkrat briefly wonders how he can possibly worry while his love sits across the table from him. The server then brings a few dishes laden with meats and veggies, the plates overcrowding the table but neither of them really care. “So you take a piece of meat,” Lú begins, grabbing a thinly sliced piece of beef with his chopsticks, “and you just drag it through the soup for a few seconds. It’s really easy, and it doesn’t take long.” By the time he removes the meat, it appears fully cooked, steaming enticingly before he pops it into his mouth and chews. “That’s it! Veggies take a bit longer, but you can scoop them out if you wanna let them stew a bit.” He brandishes a wire ladle and sets it aside. “So dig in, babe. It’s all you can eat too, so don’t worry. I just wanted to treat you to something special.” He smiles and Junkrat feels like he’s melting into the broth that sits between them. 

“Looks amazin’!” He takes the chopsticks in his left hand, selecting a piece of pork from one of the plates. “Hooley dooley, it’s like paper!” he says in amazement. 

“That’s why it cooks so fast.” Lúcio drops a few mushrooms and carrots into the broth, watching as Jamie swishes the meat a few times before devouring it. 

By the end of their meal, they’ve gone through at least six trays of meat and a few plates of vegetables. Junkrat leans back in his chair and sighs, patting his full belly contentedly. “Oi, Lú, this was a great idea, love. And Hog says I can’t cook, ha! That’ll show ‘im!” He snickers to himself, somewhat proud he hadn’t set anything on fire, even though he’d definitely wanted to a few times. 

After Lúcio settles the bill, they get the valet to bring their car around and head back towards the base, the moon shining across the rolling hills. As the DJ drives, soft music playing from the radio, Junkrat can’t help but simply stare at his boyfriend in admiration. Instead of driving directly back to the Watchpoint, though, they end up pulling over at an overlook. The moonlight illuminates the landscape with a soft blue glow as the car turns off, music continuing to play. When Jamie looks confusedly at Lúcio, the other man is suddenly flustered. “I… just thought it might be nice to sit and relax for a bit before we go back. Y’know, enjoy the view?” Rat reaches for the smaller hand beside him. 

“It’s a pretty great view,” he murmurs, looking directly at the DJ. In the low light Jamie can just barely see how red the other man’s face is getting. He titters quietly before growing quiet. “Hey, Lú?”

“Hmm?”

“Why me?” he starts. “I mean, I’m nothin’ special. I’m just a freak missin’ an arm and a leg, and I know I ain’t got much fer looks-”

He’s cut off from his self-deprecating train of thought when Lúcio’s full lips crash into his own, silencing his words and doubts. They cling to each other for a few minutes, kissing passionately, before finally breaking apart. Lúcio rests his forehead against Jamie’s and breathes a happy sigh. 

“Jamie, I love you for  _ you _ . That means I love everything about you.” He smiles and caresses the freckled face in front of him. A mischievous look comes into his eye. “How about I show you how much I love you, before we head back?” 

Junkrat bites his lip for a moment. “Hmm… 76 would hate that we did it in his ride… hell yeah,” he smirks. 

Lúcio climbs over the center console into his lap, and as he kisses up the side of the Junker’s neck, Jamie thinks that he really likes Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, friends and followers!


End file.
